


goody two shoes

by peachsneakers



Series: sanders sides agere [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Minor Violence, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Remus-Typical Violent Mentions, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Sometimes it's easier for Remus to shut it all off.





	goody two shoes

**Author's Note:**

> idk apparently regression fics interest me atm

"Not again."

Remus looks up from his coloring, pacifier stuck firmly in his mouth, to Deceit's exasperated sigh.

"Yes again," he says stubbornly, letting his pacifier bounce down on its clip. Deceit kneels beside him, brushing the ear of the black cat onesie Remus put on as soon as he felt his mind doing its thing.

"Why?" Deceit asks. "Do you know?"

"Others," Remus mumbles, staring down at his coloring book. It _used_ to be Disney princesses. Now it's Disney princesses with an assortment of maladies to make even the most hardened horror movie aficionado flinch.

"Ah," Deceit says, a wealth of understanding in one syllable. "Roman?" Remus nods once.

"Why does he hate me?" Remus asks in a tiny voice. "We're _twins_."

"Well," Deceit says. "I don't think he hates you, Remus. His- his feelings toward you are very _complicated_. But he doesn't hate you. I swear," he adds firmly, quelling the doubt glimmering in Remus's eyes.

"He told me he never wants to see me again," Remus says sullenly, picking out a crayon that's another shade of red. Deceit notes that it's a very...detailed drawing of Ariel's tail being mutilated.

"He was angry," Deceit says. "I could taste the lie from my room." He lets his tongue flicker out, to prove the point, and is soon rewarded with a gurgle of laughter.

"Snake," Remus insists, pointing at Deceit's mouth. At the iridescent scales that cover one half of Deceit's face.

"Yes," Deceit says, agreeably enough. He snaps the fingers on one hand and a second later, a stuffed snake plushie appears. Its only unique feature lies in the fact it has two heads.

"Gimme!" Remus says, making grabby hands at it, crayons all but forgotten. "Hey, Dee Dee, you know what else has two he-"

"Don't," Deceit interrupts, sighing. In this state, Remus ends up still unable to prevent blurting out any gruesome thought that pops into his mind, but it tends to distress him, depending on how graphic it is. Remus blinks, the thought forgotten in the next instant as he cuddles the snake to his chest, murmuring nonsense to it.

"It's gonna help me find Roman and bash his brains in," Remus announces, lifting his head. "Bash bash bash..with a _mace_..."

"How about your new friend helps you color instead?" Deceit suggests. "I'm sure you haven't found _every_ color of human blood in your crayon box." Remus perks, shuffling back to his coloring book.

"You're right!" He says happily, stretching back out on his stomach. His new snake plushie sits curled around his neck, in the hood of his onesie.

"Lovely," Deceit praises, as Remus shows off his gory work. The coloring goes outside the lines and it's a little messy, but it's all still very recognizable. An impressive effort, indeed, although Deceit doubts anyone save perhaps Virgil would appreciate it. Remus's brother certainly wouldn't. _Those_ kinds of thoughts were all Remus's domain.

"Dee Dee," Remus sing songs, pulling Deceit from his thoughts. "Look! I drew me and you in the margins. And Snakey." Sure enough, two scarcely-more-than-stick-figures grace the edges of the coloring book. One is holding forth what looks like a stick dripping blood.

"That's me," Remus explains. "After I poke Roman's eyes out. Do you think eyeballs squish like gra-"

"And a lovely drawing it is," Deceit hastily interrupts. "Well done, Remus." Remus looks up at him, eyes shining.

"Thanks, Dee Dee," he says. "Snakey says thanks, too." He pulls the snake free and lets one soft tongue flicker across Deceit's scaled cheek.

"You're welcome," Deceit murmurs. "Want to watch _The Nightmare Before Christmas_?" Remus beams.

"Yes!" He shouts.


End file.
